


Queen of the Night

by Erica_Bain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_Bain/pseuds/Erica_Bain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just days before Storybrooke's first royal wedding, Regina reluctantly agrees to let Emma's friends throw the Sheriff a bachelorette party - that is, if she promises to look, not touch. But little does Emma know the odds have been set against her. Thanks to my Beta, DrAllisonHouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As three empty shot glasses hit the bar in succession, Emma drew in a sharp breath through her nose, closing her eyes and finally letting out a victory howl.

 

“Whooo! That one was all me, bitches!”

 

How many shots of Jack had that been? Honestly, the Sherriff had lost count. What really mattered at this particular moment was that she’d just won the game – who can down their double-shot the fastest – against her less-than-worthy opponents. Ruby, her Maid of Honor (best woman?), could definitely hold her liquor, but Belle had been reduced to a blushing, giggling bridesmaid at this point. Emma and Jack Daniels had been well acquainted long before Storybrooke, but it had been Regina’s late-night challenges that boosted the blonde’s tolerance to the ultimate level.

 

As a matter of fact, Emma had been just about this wasted when the Dark Swan seduced the Evil Queen. Not that she’d needed the liquor – her evil state had given her all the courage she’d lacked before to make a move. Sometimes, she missed the dark side, as it gave her more chances to dominate the Queen, but lately, Emma Swan was content as ever. Regina had saved her from the darkness, and it hadn’t taken Emma long to come to her senses and propose. Now, here she sat at her “hen party,” as Mary Margaret had called it, feeling much more like the rooster that ruled the coop.

 

Belle was still giggling when Ruby shook her head violently, hopping up and down a bit to ward off the burn of alcohol.

 

“Holy shit!” Ruby growled. “Okay, Casanova, I think it’s time we cut you off…we can’t have you still hung over by Saturday.”

 

Emma reached out a sturdy hand as she stood from the stool, catching Belle and placing her back upright. Emma straightened her red leather jacket and adjusted the crop top Ruby had insisted on her wearing.

 

“Me!” Emma protested. “It’s you two I’ll have to walk home and tuck into bed later.”

 

Ruby gave Emma a playful shove as she stumbled back into Belle. The adorable little nugget looked up through eyes that couldn’t seem to focus and drawled, “Emma…you look so pretty…”

 

“Yes she does, drunky pants!” Mary Margaret had appeared behind them, back from her third trip to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around them both, keeping the little brunette upright. Pleasantly buzzed, Mary Margaret had given up on shots by round two. “You really do look hot tonight, Emma.”

 

“Mom…seriously…”

 

“Oh come on, Emma – we used to be roommates, remember. Don’t tell me the girl talk is on total lockdown…” she nudged Emma playfully with her elbow.

 

“I knew I never should have let you throw me this damn party,” Emma whined.

 

“Frankly I’m still surprised Regina agreed to let us go through with it,” Ruby mused, and Belle’s head began to nod in agreement.

 

“Yeh,” Belle added. “She wasn’t even that bitchy about it…for once.”

 

The three brunettes didn’t even try stifling their giggles.

 

“All right, watch it you three, that’s my fiancé you’re talking about.” Soon to be wife…Emma’s mouth curled up in a half smile as she thought back to a conversation with that very woman a few weeks ago.

 

Once Regina had finished that rich hearty laughter at Snow’s expense, she quipped, “Really? A hen party? I believe 21st century folk call that a bachelorette party.”

 

“Well, either way, they really want to throw me one…with booze and strippers – the whole nine yards.”

 

Regina’s lips pursed as she pretended to stay engrossed in the book she’d been reading before bed. Emma loved how the Queen’s glasses slid way down on her nose, peeking out beneath her loose, raven black tresses.

 

God, she was beautiful, Emma thought, and she really wished she didn’t have to ask her this, but she knew how much it meant to her friends.

 

“…anyway…” Emma realized she’d have to keep talking if she wanted a response. “They offered to throw one for both of us, but they weren’t really sure how to broach the subject with you.”

 

“Hmm, let me think...” the older woman began, still looking down at her book, “waste an entire evening before my first real wedding with my mother-in-law-to-be and your friends (pretending to be my friends) giggling and watching former pirate wenches take their clothes off? Please…there’s not enough liquor in the world, Miss Swan.”

 

“I know, babe, I tried to tell them, but –“

 

Regina cut her off, “And what’s more, why would I go to all that trouble when I have a sexy blonde Savior right here who will take her clothes off for me any time I want, nearly free of charge?” The brunette’s eyes flicked upward, giving Emma her best seductive smirk.

 

That had Emma crawling up Regina’s bed to kiss her Queen. Emma hummed at her favorite (well, one of her favorite) tastes, and Regina gave her a low chuckle, loving the short leash she had her younger fiancé on. She pulled the blonde to lay in her lap before continuing, “Regardless, Emma, I think you should let them throw their little ‘hen party’.”

 

“Really?” Emma perked her head up from its cradle from between Regina’s boobs.

 

“Why not? Those women could use come excitement in their dull little lives.”

 

Emma started to offer defense for her friends, but found her chin snapped up in her lover’s deft hand, their eyes now locked.

 

“Just promise me one thing, Emma.”

 

“Yes?” she found her mouth had gone dry.

 

“Look – don’t touch.”

 

“…does that rule apply right now?” The blonde quirked an eyebrow, and in a flash of Regina’s sheets, she snapped back to the present.

 

Emma could barely hear Ruby calling for her, an outstretched arm waiting for the blonde’s grasp.

 

“Come on, Emma! We’re not letting you get away without having a little bit of fun tonight.”

 

Her friends had been relentless all night about getting her to go up closer to the stage and watch the dancers, and that’s exactly what Emma had been nervous about. Alcohol, she could handle. Her sex drive…

 

She didn’t know what she was so worried about. Furtive glances throughout the evening proved to her there was nothing up there worth more than the handful of dollar bills David had given her with a wink when she had dropped Henry off at the loft earlier for “guy’s night.”

 

Ruby had stopped, hands on her hips. “Am I gonna have to drag you, Swan? Or should I just tell everyone you chickened out?”

 

That lit a fire under Emma’s ass. Many things she was, but chicken certainly wasn’t one of them.

 

Emma held up a finger to her friend, asking for minute. She backtracked to the bar, and signaled for the bartender’s attention, “Give me three shots – no, four, and an empty glass.” Her hefty up-front tip had paid off, as her order came right up. Pouring all three shots into the glass, she quickly leaned over the bar and stealthily grabbed a handful of ice while the bartender’s back was turned. With the clink of ice in her glass, she was running to catch up with Ruby.

 

“Hurry up already! We’re about to miss the next set.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Emma scoffed, but her whining was drowned out by the music growing ever louder with their approach. They waded through a handful of creeps and a gaggle of dwarves before finally reaching their table. Mary Margaret and Belle sat waiting for them amidst various other ladies Ruby had invited, but Emma was too far gone at this point to recall any of their names.

 

Ruby shoved Emma down into the chair closest to the edge of the stage, next to Belle, who promptly laid her head on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“Em, you’re so comfy…and I’m so happy for you!”

 

Emma snorted, knowing it was a toss-up whether Belle would cry and pass out, or just pass out. But Ruby snatched up the little brunette before she could decide.

 

“Uh-uh, no sleeping yet, kiddo. You’re not going to want to miss this.”

 

Emma’s brow furrowed at Ruby. “Miss what, Rubes?” But her friend just smiled back at her. And when the blonde switched her questioning gaze to Mary Margaret, her mother just shrugged. Before Emma had the chance to question them any further, she heard the sudden and rather loud sound of a heavily remixed 90s beat drop.

 

The blonde’s head whipped around, and she pushed back her hair to gaze upon the most alluring silhouette she’d ever seen. Starting from the fuck-me pumps (even taller than Ruby’s) Emma took in the immaculately sculpted calves, toned thighs, and curves that seemed to never stop.

 

Whistles, applause and other noises of approval rose from the small crowd around her, but the blonde’s eyes were locked on the gorgeous figure strutting down the stage, and all her ears could hear were the semi-familiar lyrics:

 

              _I’ve got the stuff that you want_

_I’ve got the things that you need_

_I’ve got more than enough_

_To make you drop to your knees_

 

And Emma feared that she might do just that, because this wasn’t just your average dancer. No more skanky bimbos or former pirate whores in sight. Nope – this woman was a full-figured luscious goddess, and it didn’t hurt that her chosen persona just so happened to coincide with one of Emma’s wildest fantasies – a sexy cop. Complete with a rather authentic looking badge on her left hip, her baby-blue uniform shirt was tied up just at her slim ribcage, and hugged her so tight, it left little to the imagination. Her shiny black spandex shorts hugged her everywhere, cutting off just beneath her navel. Emma had no doubt those stiletto boots could kill a man seven ways to Sunday. When she dared to look up into the dancer’s eyes, she found them masked by a sleek pair of mirrored aviators, just beneath the brim of her officer’s cap.

 

The Sherriff was embarrassed that the dancer had clearly caught her staring openly, mouth agape and unable to control herself. A wide smirk enveloped the woman’s face. She puckered her full, red lips at Emma, giving her an air kiss that the blonde definitely wanted to experience physically.

 

Knowing that she had Emma’s rapt attention, the woman undoubtedly locked eyes with the blonde from beneath her shades, slapping her palms just above her knees, spreading her legs and dipping down to the floor as she lip-synced the phrase:

 

_‘Cause I’m the Queen of the Night_

 

With that, she snapped back up, hands on her hips as she gave a violent thrust in Emma’s direction. The blonde Sherriff hadn’t even realized she had apparently stood up at one point during that display, but now she felt herself drifting forward, her body magnetized by that perfect, round, spandex-clad ass.

 

The dancer was now skipping – fucking skipping – back down the runway stage, revving up the crowd like a pop star. She stopped just before the doorway, resting both of her hands on her nearly-bare chest, sliding them down her ribcage, her toned abdomen, and almost between her legs. But, they closed abruptly as she continued sliding down to her knees.

 

Emma felt a growl low in her throat as she watched the woman crawl like a tiger, her sumptuous cleavage spilling out into plain view. The Sherriff never doubted for a moment she was the woman’s prey – the two of them might as well have been alone in the club. Emma raised an eyebrow, challenging her officer to come closer. The woman responded by raising a delicate finger, moving it in a come-hither motion.

 

Before Emma could panic about having to get up on stage, she felt several hands pushing her forward, which left her stumbling toward the stage, catching herself on its edge. Her face was mere inches from the woman’s, and she could hear an encouraging roar from the crowd. She couldn’t back down now, so she took a long pull on her glass, downing her Jack before hoisting herself onto the stage, earning another delicious smirk from her partner in crime. The dancer gestured for Emma to turn around, her back nearly flush against the woman’s front. They were gyrating and grinding to the music, apparently giving the people what they wanted, judging by the rising noise level.

 

Just before Emma got lost in the sounds and the spicy scent of the woman, her eyes flew open as she felt a pair of hands rip off her jacket and toss it into the crowd. The blonde started to protest, but used her precious little breath instead to gasp when she felt the woman’s thigh come between hers, spreading her legs, and soft, yet demanding hands lifting Emma’s arms spread eagle.

 

It was then that Emma realized she was about to be frisked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma could only remember being this wet one other time in her life, but never in front of this many people. The reaction clearly presenting itself between her spread thighs was undoubtedly the result of delicate hands with devilish intentions. The sexy cop wasted no time running her palms along Emma’s slender frame, all the way down the outside of her legs, and back up the inside – the sensation of the woman’s fingertips reaching intimate heights, making the Sheriff quake in her boots.

 

The hands snaked back around to her hips, traveling up the blonde’s torso. Emma found herself praying for something she shouldn’t want, but nevertheless felt the dancer cupping her tits roughly with both hands. The crowd erupted, but in her ear, Emma could swear she heard a soft hum echoing her own moan. Quickly, as if to cover it up, the woman whisked her hands away and gave Emma’s ass a firm and audible slap. For the second time, Emma felt herself whipping around to give this woman a piece of her sex-hazed mind, but her efforts were, again, thwarted.

 

With a sharp tug and a familiar snick, Emma found herself handcuffed.

 

She could almost feel the devious woman’s smirk on her neck as she heard the crowd laugh and cheer at the predicament the blonde found herself in. Now, the dancer was coming in front of her, finally face to face. Emma knew she had frustration and embarrassment written all over her face, but this didn’t seem to faze the woman. She simply quirked a sculpted eyebrow and stuck a finger through the front belt loop of Emma’s tight jeans, tugging her forward toward the stairs. She hated being led around like a puppy, but what choice did she have?

 

The Sheriff watched her friends back off from the edge of the stage, making room for the show as they descended. Emma felt the woman’s hands on her shoulders now, turning her to face her again. The back of the blonde’s knees hit something, and suddenly the dancer was shoving her down hard by both shoulders. With a sharp exhale, Emma realized what was happening. She was about to get the traditional bachelor party lap dance. Except, she wasn’t sure her friends understood exactly what they were doing to her. Nor was she sure what was about to go down.

 

The dancer gave a “come and get me” grin as she backed away slowly from the Sheriff, her hand coming to tug on the tie of her shirt, setting it free. With each new step backward, the woman released another button of her crisp top, revealing a black lace balconette bra. Once the shirt was fully undone, the woman titled her head back, apparently luxuriating in the new feeling of freedom, baring her chest to her onlookers. A glistening layer of sweat shone under the lights on the dancer’s skin, and her chest heaved with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Emma involuntarily licked her lips, suddenly wondering what she tasted like.

And then the dancer was back in action, strutting toward the blonde to Emma’s new favorite song. As she came near the cuffed Sheriff, the woman traced a path from the blonde’s knee up to her hip with a single finger, shaking her ass and continuing to dance behind Emma’s chair. Emma shuddered as she felt that same finger trace across her exposed shoulder. Appearing again before her, the dancer had her back to Emma, raising her arms above her head and moving her body to the music in the most delicious of ways. Emma gulped, watching the woman touch herself all over, and knowing it was only a matter of time before that gorgeous ass would be touching her lap.

 

It was then that Emma became acutely aware of the fact that touching this woman was becoming more than just a want – nope, not with all that goin on in front of her. And when the partially naked ass finally made contact with the blonde’s legs, working up on her and making her sex grow hotter, the Sheriff was certain. It was no longer “if I could only grab that perfect ass” but “when.”

 

And how.

 

Should she be running through all the possible ways she could get her hands on this exotic dancer one day before her wedding? Probably not. But she literally couldn’t help herself at this point. Plus, Regina would understand if she got one look at that ass too…right?

 

And one touch wouldn’t hurt anything. Especially when her friends really wanted her to have a good time. So really, it was for the greater good.

 

But how…now that was another matter entirely. Now that the woman was facing away from Emma on her lap, legs spread wide, dipping all the way down to the floor while still grinding on the blonde, she decided that desperate times called for truly desperate measures.

 

Like giving her handcuff keys in her back pocket a try. It didn’t take much fumbling to get ahold of them, so she deftly slipped her ring of keys out into her palm, feeling for the tiny one she prayed would somehow work. Angling the key into the hole while still cuffed was proving to be challenging, especially now that the dancer had flipped around to face her. With those perfectly round, magnificent breasts mere centimeters from Emma’s lips, it was a wonder she remembered her own name, and yet she managed to lock eye to shades with the woman, all while hiding her utter amazement that when she inserted her key, the cuffs had clicked open.

 

Which had to mean…

 

Before she could reason through it any further, her dancer was grabbing Emma’s face, plunging it into her tits and shimmying wildly.

 

In that moment, Emma learned two things about herself.

 

One – she would happily suffocate if it meant she could stay right in between those boobs all night.

 

And two – motor-boating makes her hands immediately spring into action.

 

Emma grabbed and firmly clenched the ass those tits belonged to. And this ass felt glorious. Emma sported a stupid grin even as she felt a sharp, angry grip on several blonde locks, snapping her head up to face the woman again. There couldn’t have been more than a hair’s width between them when the woman spoke for the first time.

 

“Oh Emma…I said don’t touch.”

 

Emma’s brow furrowed as the woman leaned back, taking off her cap to reveal short raven locks, and removed her glasses. Emma’s jaw hit the floor as the crowd took a collective gasp.

 

“REGINA?”

 

“In the flesh, dear.”

 

“Shit, you’re not kidding…” Emma was suddenly aware that her fiancé was practically naked on her lap in front of several dumbstruck citizens of Storybrooke. She heard familiar snickers behind her, and she made a mental note to murder Ruby, whilst praying that Mary Margaret had long since fled the scene in embarrassment.

 

“But…you…I….”

 

Regina shifted, settling her hips onto Emma’s lower thighs as she crossed her arms. Her eyebrow quirk and Cheshire cat grin communicated that she had thoroughly bested the blonde, and they both knew it all too well.

 

Emma, deciding to throw up the white flag, tried, “…wanna get out of here?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

The Sheriff let out a deep sigh of relief, happy that she was off the hook for now and looked around frantically for her jacket. When she located it atop the dwarves’ table, she ran to grab it from them, ignoring shouts of, “hey where you goin’?” and “it was just gettin’ good!”

 

“Here,” Emma draped her jacket over the Mayor’s bare shoulders. “At least wear this to the car.”

 

Regina finished gathering the discarded bits of her costume as Emma turned to glare at the table behind her. Most of the party wisely had fled, but Emma’s three minions were still there, unfortunately. Emma had her hands on her hips, looking from face to face for a confession.

 

Belle of course, was asleep on the table, but Mary Margaret started stammering, “Emma I had no –“

 

“It was all me, Em. I couldn’t resist.” Ruby was all giggles again.

 

Not knowing what else to say and afraid of what Emma might do next, Mary Margaret scooped Belle up to a semi-standing position and pushed both girls toward the door.

 

“Yeah, you better get out of here, Ruby! You’re lucky my mom’s protecting you,” Emma shouted after them.

 

“Easy there, Sheriff Swan. This plot had two conspirators, you know.”

 

Emma was gathering Regina to her side and ushering her out before anyone else had the chance to ogle her anymore.

 

“Yeah but you’re…amazingly sexy when you’re plotting against me. And I told that bitch no funny business!”

 

“So, you thought I was sexy?”

 

Emma scoffed, “Uh, yeah babe…that was probably the hottest experience of my life.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah but…”

 

“What is it, dear?”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

As they reached Regina’s Benz parked shadily behind the dumpster, the Queen husked, “Let’s just say I have plans for you, Miss Swan.”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally got to Regina’s bedroom, Emma caught sight of the bedside table and noted that her handcuffs had indeed been removed from their normal spot. The blonde smirked at her fiancé’s devious mind, turning back to the door as she said, “So what did you have in mi –“

But before she could finish, she saw a red blur fly toward her, and her reflexes allowed her to catch her jacket just in time. The door shut and clicked to lock behind Regina, whose back was pressed firmly against the wooden frame.

“Whoa…” Emma couldn’t help letting her wonderment escape her lips now that they were alone and she could finally focus on Regina’s body without feeling guilty about it. She was so entranced that she didn’t realize Regina was stalking towards her until the wonderful chest was right in front of her.

Regina grabbed Emma’s hips and trailed her hands upward teasing her fiancé. Emma was definitely drunk, but on more than just those shots of Jack. Even when sober, Emma found Regina had a hold on her. One night, however, after drinking a bit, they discovered what a combination of vast amounts of alcohol and Regina could do to Emma.

She snapped her attention back to Regina when the brunette brushed her thumbs over Emma’s hard nipples. Regina continued her journey over Emma’s shoulders and linked her arms behind Emma’s head. Emma leaned in for a kiss, but Regina pulled back with a _tsk_ -ing sound. “Did you really think I’d let you go unpunished for your bad behavior?”

Emma was too busy reveling in the feeling of Regina’s lips brushing hers with every word to be fully intimidated. When her brain finally caught up, it was too late. Regina growled and lunged at Emma, knocking them onto the bed. Regina hastily ripped off Emma’s crop top, pausing only briefly to give Emma another judging look.

“What? Ruby insisted I wear –“

“Shut up, Sheriff.”

Emma gulped.

Regina snickered down at the woman clad only in a navy blue cotton bra and tight jeans.

“You really think I care where you got that God-awful thing?”

Emma began to open her mouth again but was distracted and mesmerized by the sight of Regina digging into her own bra, revealing the new hiding spot for her handcuffs.

“Your little friends were simply pawns in my game, and now I’ll thank you to shut up about them and let me do the talking.”

Emma’s drunk brain briefly considered arguing, but luckily she remembered her misdeeds and realized no matter what terrible things Regina was about to do to her, she would be getting off easy… in a manner of speaking.

When Regina straddled Emma’s thighs, the blonde reached for Regina’s bare waist automatically. Regina slapped her hands away before she could reach. “I don’t think you understand the situation you’ve found yourself in, Sheriff Swan. You. Are not. To touch.”

The blonde whimpered and squirmed and was about to protest when the brunette continued, “That is to be your punishment. Because you touched something you shouldn’t have, you don’t get to touch me until I say so… and I am not feeling very generous tonight.”

The look in Regina’s eyes was one Emma rarely saw, but when it appears, she is doomed to be a teased sub for the rest of the night. It’s not as though she hated playing sub on occasion; it’s when she’s unprepared for it that makes it true torture. Emma knew she was in for a rough time.

Regina ran her hands up her fiancé’s sides once more, relishing Emma grasping at the sheets tight trying to hold back. She was already losing, though, judging by the sound of desperate breaths, and Regina smirked in her devilish way. Funny, she thought; a thing that used to strike fear into adults and children alike now throws gasoline on Emma’s raging fire. Holding eye contact with the blonde, Regina undid the button on her ridiculously tight jeans and peeled them expertly down her legs – a skill they’d finally perfected after much practice. Regina leaned down and rubbed her chest against Emma’s, looking into her eyes. She licked her lips slowly as Emma closed her eyes tight, basking in the feeling of their chests pressed together.

Something about this simple act drove Emma wild. She knew Regina was purposely trying to make her misbehave. But Emma set her resolve only as a drunk person can. She thought to herself, _I am a good sub. I will behave for my Queen._

It was then Regina pressed her face to Emma’s neck and started sucking, working her way to her earlobe. A groan rumbled in Emma’s chest before being cut off with a sharp gasp. Emma was being rewarded for staying still. Regina continued her praise by leaving little bites on her earlobe and jaw, along with overtly sexy and desperate gasping in her ear. Out of context, Emma would look at her incredulously, but at that moment, the high-pitched squeals and gasps were causing Emma to soak through her panties.

“You’re so obedient tonight, aren’t you, my little Princess?”

“Yes…” Emma gasped quickly, simultaneously answering and begging for more.

“Good girl.” The Queen’s eyes darkened at the sight of Emma’s already panty-less state, her folds glistening in the low light.

Emma blushed a little in response to the silence and said, “I was going to surprise you later.”

“And what a wonderful surprise for me.”

Regina pulled back and slapped Emma right at her center, hard. With that, Emma drew in a sharp gasp, instinctively reaching to grab the wrist that had slapped her. Pleasure rippled from her throbbing core and out to her limbs, but Regina was on to her.

She deftly intercepted Emma’s hand, grabbing and pinning it above her head. From the crook of Emma’s neck, Regina growled, “WHAT did I say, Miss Swan?”

It took a couple of sharp, gasping breaths to gain enough control to answer, “No touching.”

“To whom are you speaking,” she demanded, squeezing Emma’s arm harder.

“No touching, Your Majesty.”

“I don’t think I can trust you with your arms free like this.” Regina leaned back from Emma, assessing the situation. She quickly cuffed Emma’s hands above her head to the golden bars of her headboard. She then ran a finger from Emma’s clit, up her stomach, and tapped her nose. “That should hold you.”

Emma actually whined in frustration. Why did she have to do that?

Regina climbed on top of Emma straddling her at those delectable hips.

“Hmm what should I do with you,” Regina mused to herself out loud. “Should I… tease you mercilessly until you beg me to make you come?”

Emma’s nostrils flared as she bit her lip.

“Or… should I use you for my own pleasure and leave you hanging? What a conundrum.”

Regina began gently rocking her hips as she reached back slowly to undo the clasp of her bra with one hand, letting it drift down her arms. She reached up and grasped the bars above Emma’s hands, removing her panties before slowly dropping her chest down just out of reach of Emma’s mouth. The Queen hummed as she dangled her breasts in front of the incorruptible Princess.

Emma was hypnotized by these wonderful gifts to mankind. It was taking all the strength she possessed not to latch on. Without her realizing it, her tongue slipped out of her open mouth, reaching for the pert nipples. It followed their movements like a snake entranced by its charmer.

Regina let out an evil chuckle as she sat up once more, depriving Emma of her favorite things in all the realms. “Don’t be so naïve, Emma dear…only good girls get to play with these.”

The blonde whimpered audibly.

“In fact,” Regina continued, “I think it’s my turn.”

“NO!” Emma had shouted, forgetting herself. She saw fire in Regina’s eyes as the brunette reached down to sharply grasp Emma’s chin.

“What did you say, _peasant_?”

This just wasn’t fair. Regina knew that this particular display was without a doubt the Savior’s Achilles heel. If Regina started this, their exploits would no longer be considered fair punishment. Watching Regina touch herself, even above the waist, fell under the category of pure, unadulterated torture.

It took all the remaining strength in Emma’s pleasure-addled body to squeak out, “I said, ‘Please continue, my-my-my Majesty.’” Dammit. Stammering in front of Regina always embarrassed her.

Regina smirked, relinquishing Emma’s chin. “That’s what I thought, Princess. Now, I command you to watch.”

The Savior drew in a gasping breath and gulped, fully aware of what she was in for, and yet not ready all at the same time. She watched as her Queen tilted her head back luxuriously, bringing her hands up to ghost over her hardened peaks. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her lips parted ever so slightly in ecstasy as she tugged softly at the left one, tweaking the right in tandem. She continued in this manner for several excruciating moments before letting out a long, low moan and lifting her head to look down at her prisoner. Emma wouldn’t be surprised if she had actually been drooling onto the silk sheets, as she had lost all real sensation in her body.

“Mmm, you love to watch me, don’t you, Princess?”

Emma nodded obediently.

“Speak.”

She swallowed hard, then managed, “I love to watch you, Your Majesty.”

“Of course you do, you filthy girl.”

Now the Queen was palming breasts almost too big for even her strong hands to handle, and yet somehow she managed quite well. As she kneaded the perfect globes Emma longed to touch, she began rhythmically thrusting her hips and looking down to watch Emma squirm. Their mounds were creating agonizingly beautiful friction, and while Regina was still a tad bit evil at heart, she recognized an honest plea for help from her fiancé when she saw one.

“Emma?”

“Yes, My Queen?”

“Do you think you deserve my pussy in your mouth after you were such a bad girl this evening?”

Breathlessly, Emma replied, “I deserve nothing, Your Majesty. But if it pleases Your Highness, I would love to pleasure you.”

Growing impatient herself, the Queen made her move toward the head rails, grasping them like a champ, her gloriously wet folds mere centimeters from the Savior’s mouth.

“It does, Princess. Now – eat me.”

Without hesitation, Emma pressed her face into Regina’s hot center. Emma hummed, finally getting the contact she craved. But instead of slaking Emma’s lust, it only served to stoke the fire. Groaning, she could already taste how close Regina was, and it only inspired Emma to work harder to please her.

She strained her neck as far as it would go to get as close as she could to her Queen; pressing her tongue further. Regina bit her lip with a smile as she rode Emma’s face, matching the furious pace set by the Princess. As they raced to Regina’s peak, Emma’s movements became desperate for the conquest. Sucking Regina’s clit into her mouth, almost drowning in her wet cunt, Emma could barely make out just what the Queen was saying.

“Oh- Em, Oh my God. Right there. Right. There!”

Regina’s semi-coherent cries turned into an indistinguishable mantra of gasps and moans.

Emma slowed her tongue down, rocking along with the thighs clenching her head while watching Regina writhe above her. When Regina sat back on Emma’s hips with a satisfied sigh, Emma basked in all her glory and glistening lips. With a smirk and a shake of her hips, she caught Regina’s attention once more.

“Do you want something?” Regina was playing oblivious.

Emma deflated a little as she shyly bit her lip and shrugged.

“What? You think that little display makes up for your insubordination?”

“I just thought- Well, I want… please Regina?”

The Queen held her imperial stare for a second longer before breaking it, “I suppose you have been a good little Princess for me just now.”

She leaned down and gently rubbed her lips on Emma’s, spreading her juices over both of their faces. She caressed Emma’s taut stomach, lightly scratching her nails against her fiance’s ribs.

“What shall it be, my love?”

Emma stayed quiet, breathing lightly, waiting for an answer to come to her, but her brain was too muddled by limitless possibilities – all more delicious than the next. Apparently, she waited a bit too long.

Regina tsked again. “Foolish girl. Don’t you know I punish my subjects for not answering me?”

Emma felt her eyes uncontrollably roll to the back of her head, and heard herself say, “Please, my Queen. Punish me.”

“Turn around and grasp the bars.”

Emma did as she was told.

Regina took in the sight of her lover’s bare back, blonde tendrils innocently falling around her impressive figure. Sometimes, seeing Emma bared for her like this made Regina wish she’d never cast the curse – it would have been so satisfying to corrupt the Princess in the Enchanted Forest out from under the Charmings’ noses. But, no matter, she thought. Right now she had her right where she wanted her, and falling in love with Emma was undoubtedly the best ending to her story. The corner of her mouth raised into a half-smirk as she growled, “Now….bend over.”

Emma mewled and again complied with Regina’s demands. Her fiancé was hands down the best dirty-talker of all time, and Emma’s core was pulsating in anticipation.

Regina observed with pleasure the perfect little round ass she used to stare intently at when it was perpetually covered with those absurdly tight blue jeans. Back then, it had taunted her – hanging in the balance just out of her reach. But now, she ran her hand freely and easily over the smooth, snow-white skin. She felt Emma shudder as she let a single finger glide down to dip into the blonde’s dripping center.

Emma heard the Queen’s lips smack around her perfectly manicured finger – relishing her lover’s arousal.

“Mmm…” Regina reveled in the taste she could never get enough of. “Exquisite, my sweet.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Now…why don’t you share with me the little fantasy in your head that’s made you so wet for me?”

Emma gulped, hoping that she could get the words out. “I uh…if it pleases Your Highness…”

“Out with it, Swan.”

“I want you to relentlessly take me from behind until I scream.”

Her devilish grin returned. “That’s better. Spread.” Regina watched Emma’s soaked folds part for her and wasted no time in thrusting right in and pumping her Princess with reckless abandon.

“OH – Gawwwd…Regina…”

“Yes, Princess?”

“Harder – unh please harder….”

Adding a third finger, Regina increased her pace and almost immediately felt Emma’s walls tighten around her. This was a perfect time to strike. And strike was exactly what she did.

Regina’s hand came down on Emma’s bared ass, slapping hard three times in quick succession.

“GINA – I, I’m gonna –“

“NOT yet, _peasant._ ”

Emma turned her head slightly, looking like a dejected puppy. She hated when Regina teased her when she was this close.

“After what you’ve done, I think it’s time for you to beg me for my forgiveness.”

“But I –“

“DO IT.”

Emma heaved a deep sigh. “My Queen, please forgive me for not obeying your command. You were so breath-taking, I just had to touch you. Please let me come for you – however your Majesty sees fit.” Emma had given her a knowing look, and Regina raised an eyebrow with intrigue. Was she actually _finally_ giving her permission?

“However I see fit?”

“ _Anything_ you want.”

Emma winked, and Regina knew for sure. The blonde again assumed the position, but she wasn’t quite ready for Regina’s sharp pinch on her clit, and she gasped as she felt her ass cheeks spread and her Queen’s glorious tongue lathing over and into her tightest hole. And God – why hadn’t they been doing this all along?? The coil at her core couldn’t possibly have gotten any tighter, and with a slew of expletives mixed with her lover’s name, Emma came, letting go of the bars and burying her face into the pillows. Breathing heavily and coming down from the best high she’d felt in a long time, she felt Regina’s hand slide up her body, tangling in her hair and combing through it lightly.

“Mmm…maybe I should be bad more often…” Emma tilted her head slightly to peer up at the Queen.

Regina gripped tightly at a lock of Emma’s hair to get her attention. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear, “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Emma smiled and grabbed Regina around the waist, catching her off guard and rolling on top of her. Emma chuckled at hearing the normally regal woman squeal. “Come on, you have to admit you enjoyed yourself a little. Especially that last part…”

“As I recall, I think you did as well, _Princess._ ”

“I hate that I love it when you call me that.”

“I know.”

Emma couldn’t resist kissing that smirk right off the Queen’s face.

“I’m so happy I get to marry you tomorrow, Regina.”

“And I’m so happy I finally found a way to irritate your mother _and_ be with my true love.”

Emma laughed. “Oh come on, babe. You know that my whole family loves you now, right?”

“Of course, dear. And in spite of myself, I have to admit they’re not as insufferable as they used to be.”

“That’s what I thought.” She kissed Regina’s cheek softly before she got another idea. “So, you will be keeping that sexy cop getup…right?”

“Don’t press your luck, Sherriff.”

**…………**

**Thanks for reading!! We’d love to hear your reviews.**

 


End file.
